First Kiss
by Tilena
Summary: A first kiss between Seifer and Quistis. Very short, probably a one-shot kind of thing, may be more if it is enjoyed. R&R appreciated. :)


Hallo! This is my first FF8 fic, so please be kind. As with everyone else here, I own not any of the characters in the story; only the story itself.  
  
  
  
"First Kiss"  
  
  
  
Two figures, giggling, made their way out of the slightly crowded room of their friends. Well, her friends; Seifer Almasy was more of a loner. This night, however, it seemed that he wasn't to slip away by himself. A part of him wanted to be annoyed at the intrusion, but the other part welcomed the unfamiliar company. And what company! He had often admired her, protected her, even if she didn't see it that way. He knew that she saw her as being interfering, but there were some things that even bossy Quistis Trepe couldn't handle yet.  
  
Quistis' feelings were just as mixed. A part of her was glad that she could slip away undetected, and yet another part felt slight annoyance at the fact that she hadn't even been noticed! But, she supposed that would have ruined the whole thing.  
  
She glanced at Seifer out of the corner of her eye. His short hair was spiked up in every direction, almost reminding her of Squall. She dared not voice such a thought, though. The two, who could've been very good friends, were bitter rivals. Quistis almost sighed. There seemed not to be a time where one of them couldn't let the other slip away unscathed; there were many fights that she had broken up. Now, however, wasn't the time for such thoughts. They both had one common goal tonight.  
  
They reached the rocky shore, and he tossed down his coat on a large boulder. She was impressed by how he invited her to sit down first, even though she was starting to feel a bit shy. A blush, much to her dismay, was starting to burn her porcelain cheeks, thinking of what was to come next.  
  
And then, it wasn't a thought. They kissed. As far as kisses go, it was an innocent one. A simple meeting of two lips, but the two golden haired owners of said lips felt a slight jump of their hearts as they connected. Breathing shakily, they broke apart.  
  
She slipped her small, delicate hand into his bigger one. For a few moments, there was only silence as the two contemplated the small act they had just committed. One felt wicked, the other felt proud. But not even Quistis' brief flash of guilt could dampen her exhilaration. She was not used to doing something naughty; instead, she was used to upholding the rules.  
  
Seifer, on the other hand, was very used to breaking the rules. He was a bit rebellious, and he enjoyed every second of it. Sure, there were times that he wished that he could be closer to his peers, but in the end he always had satisfaction in everything.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm?" He turned his intense green eyes towards her.  
  
"Does this change anything?"  
  
He smiled, but this was not like his normal, cocky smile. "I dunno, Quis."  
  
"The others." she trailed off.  
  
Seifer's smile faded. "What about them?" The warmth in his voice also had dissipated.  
  
"I don't know. What d'ya think they'll say?"  
  
"I don't care," he said, sticking his chin out defiantly. "Let them think what they will! And if you think the same as them, well, I don't need you!"  
  
Quistis' ice blue eyes filled slowly with tears. "That was mean, Seifer!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Quisty," he said, then hugged her. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"Seifie?" she mumbled into his arm. "Are we gonna stick together forever?"  
  
"Children!" A very worried looking Matron hurried down the path towards the two kids, who were now looking very embarrassed and ashamed at being caught together. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to come out here? You know it's dangerous!"  
  
Seifer drew himself up to his full height of four feet. "I can take care of us, Matron!" he said, his chest puffing out slightly.  
  
The dark-haired woman who they had come to love as a mother smiled. "I've no doubt of that, Seifer," she replied, then sighed and began scolding them again. "But still! Let me know where you're going! Now come on, it's bedtime."  
  
"Yes, Matron," Quistis replied meekly, not at all used to getting yelled at. She was usually the one doing the yelling, much to the dismay of Zell. Then again, she thought darkly, Zell loved to pull her pigtails. She started to follow Matron back to the orphanage.  
  
"Wait a second! I have something I want to say," Seifer said, staying firmly where he sat.  
  
"What's that, dear?" Matron asked.  
  
"Not to you," he said, looking exasperated. "To Quisty. You hafta go 'way."  
  
Matron hesitated, then turned back around before the grin that threatened overtook her face. "Very well, but be quick about it. I'll be back out here in five minutes if you aren't back in yet, and I won't be nearly so nice."  
  
Quistis regarded Seifer in her trademark stance, her arms crossed and one foot tapping slightly on the ground. "I don't wanna get into trouble with Matron, Seifie!" she scolded, taking on the exact same tone as their surrogate mother.  
  
"Oh, hush," Seifer brushed off her complain with a wave of his arm. "I just wanted to tell you something quick."  
  
The haughty look from her small face disappeared and she looked at him, almost frightened. The act that they had done earlier was something that she didn't want to be made fun of for, and that's precisely what she thought he was going to do. Still, she nodded at him to go on.  
  
"I just wanted to say. that. in answer to your question," he started, then swallowed nervously. "We'll always be together." 


End file.
